


Ass worship/cross dressing

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, ass worship, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spun the wheel twice today, got these two and I was reminded of a prompt I read awhile ago on tumblr (right here http://megarumi.tumblr.com/post/145253521934/summer-egobang-where-they-go-buy-swimsuits-and) . So here is some good old summer egobang for you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass worship/cross dressing

Arin really hadn’t meant for things to escalate this much. He and Dan had just been wandering around, browsing for nothing in particular when Dan had noticed his partner standing outside a ladies swimsuit store, staring through the window at a mannequin, or more likely, at the outfit she was wearing. A skimpy but cute two piece, pastel pink in colour with glittery white hearts dotted around. The top was strapless, more like a thick ribbon wrapped around the chest with a large bow at the back while the bottom was more like a pair of tight booty shorts. 

It really did seem right up Arin’s alley.   
“...why don’t you try it on? It might look really cute” 

“Wouldn’t the people working there have some questions about a guy wanting to try on skimpy swimsuits?” Arin was trying to keep his voice was, playing with the hem of his sleeve a little 

“Hey, it’s none of their business. Come on baby, you obviously like it!” Dan slide an arm around his partners waist, kissing the top of his head in hopes of soothing his nerves. After a few more seconds of staring, Arin slowly nodded, letting Dan guide him by the hand into the store. 

The top part was a little awkward to put on, having being made for a woman’s body but once it was on it was surprisingly comfortable. The material hugged his skin tightly but was so thin and delicate, the glitter hearts sparkling as he moved. After a few minutes, he heard a gentle knock at the door  
“You gonna let me see baby?” Dan sounded genuinely excited, and hey it wouldn’t hurt to let him inside the dressing room to just take a peek right? With that logic, Arin unlocked the door and stepped back, letting Dan slip in and shut it quickly behind him. His eyes widen and he gives a little squeak   
“Oh baby..you look so adorable!” 

“You sure it doesn’t just..I don’t know, look silly?” He couldn’t help but feel a little awkward standing there while Dan gushed over him   
“Of course no dude, you look hot!” 

Arin smiled a little then turned around to grab his clothes, intending on getting dressed and out of here before the staff noticed Dan was in the changing room with him, but the older man had other ideas. Arin felt those long arms sliding around his waist, pulling him against Dan’s chest   
“Come on baby, let me look at you just a little longer. Or let me buy this for you” 

“It’s really expensive” His words ended in a little squeak as Dan gently pressed him against the changing room wall, one hand sliding down his front and hips grinding roughly against Arin’s ass 

“Worth it baby girl. Fuck you look so good in that” Dan worked his way slowly down Arin’s body, hands grabbing and rubbing at every inch of him, until finally he was squeezing roughly at his ass, muttering about how it looked even better in the tight pink shorts. Arin knew he should stop him before someone hears them, he’s having so much trouble keeping quiet during all of this rough manhandling and it was only going to get harder as Dan focused more and more on those soft cheeks. He felt Dan crouch down, hands kneading and his face resting on Arin’s lower back, humming softly. 

“Fuck dude..o-okay we can buy it, just please stop before we get caught” Arin’s voice was strained, he would clearly rather let Dan continue his worship, but the fear of someone catching them in here was too much. Dan sighed slightly, giving one of the cheeks a quick kiss before standing up  
“Okay baby, lets buy it. I can’t wait to get home and dress you up again”


End file.
